Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER
Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 13 to September 1, 2019. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" The DVD and Blu-ray of the tour were released on December 25, 2019. Setlist beautiful= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (7/20, 7/21 only) #*Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka - College Cosmos (8/24~9/1 only) ;Main Show #VTR #''Medley'' ##Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '19 ##Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory ##Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS ##Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice ##Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls ##Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory ##Koi wa Accha Accha - ANGERME → Hello! Project #MC #Nippon no D・N・A! - BEYOOOOONDS #''Performance Varies'' #*Natsuiro no Palette - Country Girls (until 8/24) #*One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ - Country Girls (8/25 onward) #Warui Hito - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory #Nineteen no Shinkirou ('19 Summer Ver.) - Tsubaki Factory #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? - Juice=Juice #Akai Earphone - ANGERME #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '19 #MC #''Shuffle Medley'' ##Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! - Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Kishimoto Yumeno, Eguchi Saya ##Dot Bikini - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo ##Majokko Megu-chan - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi ##Maji Desu ka Ska! - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro ##My Days for You - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami ##MC ##Aisu Cream to My Purin - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Inaba Manaka, Nishida Shiori ##So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Akiyama Mao, Yamazaki Yuhane ##Aa Ii na! - Sato Masaki, Oota Haruka, Wada Sakurako, Ono Mizuho, Kobayashi Honoka ##Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano ##Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime #''Miyagi, Hokkaido Only ("harmony" Shuffle Medley)'' ##Seishun Song - Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Nishida Shiori ##Midnight Temptation - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Onoda Saori, Yamazaki Yuhane ##Semi - Fukumura Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Yamaki Risa, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa, Ichioka Reina, Kiyono Momohime, Kobayashi Honoka ##Big dreams - Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi, Sasaki Rikako, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Inaba Manaka, Tanimoto Ami ##MC ##HAPPY! Stand Up - Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Hamaura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro ##Jinsei wa STEP! - Ikuta Erina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru ##Rival - Kaga Kaede, Ozeki Mai, Inoue Rei, Ono Mizuho, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano ##Icchoume Rock! - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Uemura Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami #MC #Go Waist #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Morito Chisaki, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano #MC #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS (with Morning Musume '19, Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls (with ANGERME, Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #Dokan to BREAK! - Kobushi Factory (with Juice=Juice, BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory (with Morning Musume '19, Country Girls as back dancers) #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice (with ANGERME, Country Girls as back dancers) #Seishun Night - Morning Musume '19 (with Kobushi Factory, BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME (with Juice=Juice, Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #MC #Ai no Gundan (with Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei, Hashisako Rin, Kudo Yume, Matsunaga Riai as back dancers from 7/21 onward) |-|harmony= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (7/21 only) #*Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka - College Cosmos (8/24~9/1 only) ;Main Show #VTR #''Medley'' ##GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano ##Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - CHICA#TETSU, Kobayashi Honoka ##Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls ##Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory ##Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory ##KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice ##Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME ##Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume '19 (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) → Hello! Project #MC #Go Waist - BEYOOOOONDS #Jounetsu Sparkle - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Natsuiro no Palette - Country Girls #Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory #Keseyashinai Kimochi - Kobushi Factory #Jouro - Juice=Juice #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei - ANGERME #Jinsei Blues - Morning Musume '19 #MC #''Shuffle Medley'' ##Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! - Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Kishimoto Yumeno, Eguchi Saya ##Dot Bikini - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo ##Majokko Megu-chan - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi ##Maji Desu ka Ska! - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro ##My Days for You - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami ##MC ##Aisu Cream to My Purin - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Inaba Manaka, Nishida Shiori ##So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Akiyama Mao, Yamazaki Yuhane ##Aa Ii na! - Sato Masaki, Oota Haruka, Wada Sakurako, Ono Mizuho, Kobayashi Honoka ##Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano ##Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime #''9/1 Tokyo Only ("beautiful" Shuffle Medley)'' ##Seishun Song - Oda Sakura, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Nishida Shiori ##Midnight Temptation - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Onoda Saori, Yamazaki Yuhane ##Semi - Fukumura Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Yamaki Risa, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa, Ichioka Reina, Kiyono Momohime, Kobayashi Honoka ##Big dreams - Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi, Sasaki Rikako, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Inaba Manaka, Tanimoto Ami ##MC ##HAPPY! Stand Up - Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Hamaura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro ##Jinsei wa STEP! - Ikuta Erina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru ##Rival - Kaga Kaede, Ozeki Mai, Inoue Rei, Ono Mizuho, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano ##Icchoume Rock! - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Uemura Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami #MC #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Choir Ver.) (with Kobayashi Honoka on piano) #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Akiyama Mao #MC #Atsui! - BEYOOOOONDS #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Kaerou Let's Go! - Tsubaki Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019 - Kobushi Factory #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #I Musou Strong! - ANGERME #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - Morning Musume '19 #MC #46okunen LOVE (with Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei, Hashisako Rin, Kudo Yume, Matsunaga Riai as back dancers from 7/21 onward) DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1= #OPENING VTR #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '19 #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory #Koi wa Accha Accha - ANGERME #MC #Nippon no D・N・A! - BEYOOOOONDS #One Summer Night ~Manatsu no Kesshin~ - Country Girls #Warui Hito - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory #Nineteen no Shinkirou - Tsubaki Factory #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? - Juice=Juice #Akai Earphone - ANGERME #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '19 #MC #Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! - Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Kishimoto Yumeno, Eguchi Saya #Dot Bikini - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo #Majokko Megu-chan - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro #My Days for You - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami #Aisu Cream to My Purin - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Inaba Manaka, Nishida Shiori #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Akiyama Mao, Yamazaki Yuhane #Aa Ii na! - Sato Masaki, Oota Haruka, Wada Sakurako, Ono Mizuho, Kobayashi Honoka #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Go Waist #MC #Dance Club Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Morito Chisaki, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano #MC #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #Dokan to BREAK! - Kobushi Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice #Seishun Night - Morning Musume '19 #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME #MC #Ai no Gundan |-|Disc 2= #OPENING VTR #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - CHICA#TETSU #Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls #Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory #Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME #Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume '19 #MC #Go Waist - BEYOOOOONDS #Jounetsu Sparkle - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Natsuiro no Palette - Country Girls #Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory #Keseyashinai Kimochi - Kobushi Factory #Bitansan - Juice=Juice #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei - ANGERME #Jinsei Blues - Morning Musume '19 #MC #Seishun Song - Oda Sakura, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Nishida Shiori #Midnight Temptation - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Onoda Saori, Yamazaki Yuhane #Semi - Fukumura Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Yamaki Risa, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa, Ichioka Reina, Kiyono Momohime, Kobayashi Honoka #SHINES - Sato Masaki, Ishida Ayumi, Sasaki Rikako, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Inaba Manaka, Tanimoto Ami #HAPPY! Stand Up - Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Hamaura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro #Jinsei wa STEP! - Ikuta Erina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru #Rival - Kaga Kaede, Ozeki Mai, Inoue Rei, Ono Mizuho, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano #Icchoume Rock! - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Uemura Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami #MC #Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! - Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Kishimoto Yumeno, Eguchi Saya #Dot Bikini - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo #Majokko Megu-chan - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro #My Days for You - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami #Aisu Cream to My Purin - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Inaba Manaka, Nishida Shiori #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Akiyama Mao, Yamazaki Yuhane #Aa Ii na! - Sato Masaki, Oota Haruka, Wada Sakurako, Ono Mizuho, Kobayashi Honoka #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru #MC #Dance Club Performance - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Akiyama Mao #MC #Atsui! - BEYOOOOONDS #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Kaerou Let's Go! - Tsubaki Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019 - Kobushi Factory #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #I Musou Strong! - ANGERME #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - Morning Musume '19 #MC #46okunen LOVE Featured Members *MC: *Assistant MCs: Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai ;Morning Musume '19 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (introduction only until 8/17): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei ;ANGERME *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu (dancing only from 7/13~7/28), Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen (introduction only until 8/17): Hashisako Rin ;Juice=Juice *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka *Kudo Yume (introduction only until 8/17) *Matsunaga Riai (introduction only until 8/17) ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Funaki Musubu (dancing only from 7/13~7/28) ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;BEYOOOOONDS *'CHICA#TETSU' **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi' **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit'"ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11. **Yonemura Kirara **Ishiguri Kanami **Kubota Nanami **Kanemitsu Ruru **Saito Madoka *Tokyo Only: **Nakayama Natsume **Yamada Ichigo **Tamenaga Shion **Matsubara Yulia **Onoda Karin ;Opening Act * (7/20~7/21 only)"7/20・21大阪「Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER『beautiful』『harmony』」公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-17. ** ** *College Cosmos (8/24~9/1 only)"Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER カレッジ・コスモス オープニングアクト出演のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-19. **Yamaki Risa **Matsui Mari **Akizuki Kana **Suga Marin **Wakita Rina **Ito Mai **Tsushima Haruka **Ito Ayaka **Yukishima Momoha **Gunji Nao **Aya **Hiraga Sakino **Sakamoto Misaki **Watanabe Marin **Fukusawa Kyoka **Matsuoka Motoka **Niinomi Rina **Okamoto Mayuko **Aono Natsuki **Natsuki **Nakajima Nana Absentees *Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki was absent from the whole tour due to a lumbar disc herniation."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-25. *Morning Musume '19 member Oda Sakura was absent from July 13 to August 3 due to her undergoing treatment for cervical degenerative disc disease."モーニング娘。'19小田さくらに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-10."モーニング娘。'19小田さくらに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-02. *Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami was absent from July 20 to July 28 due to epidemic keratoconjunctivitis, a highly contagious viral eye infection.Nomura Minami "お知らせ。野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-07-19."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. She returned to the tour on August 3."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-02. Concert Schedule The concerts in Miyagi on 8/3 and Hokkaido on 8/17 had partly different content from regular "beautiful" concerts. Trivia *The concert titles refer to the official English interpretation of Reiwa. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2006 to not feature Wada Ayaka, and the first since 2012 to not feature Miyazaki Yuka. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume '19 members Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei; ANGERME member Hashisako Rin; and Juice=Juice members Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai. *This is the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature ANGERME members Nakanishi Kana and Katsuta Rina, and Country Girls members Yamaki Risa and Ozeki Mai. This is also the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Country Girls as a group. Gallery H!P2019SUMMER-livepic02.JPG|July 13 at Ueno Gakuen Hall H!P2019SUMMER-livepic01.jpg|New members of Morning Musume '19, ANGERME, and Juice=Juice H!P2019SUMMER-livepic03.JPG|ANGERME H!P2019SUMMER-livepic04.JPG|Country Girls H!P2019SUMMER-livepic05.JPG|Tsubaki Factory (without Asakura Kiki) H!P2019SUMMER-livepic06.JPG|Kobushi Factory H!P2019SUMMER-livepic07.JPG|Morning Musume '19 (without Oda Sakura; Ishida Ayumi, Nonaka Miki out of shot) H!P2019SUMMER-livepic08.JPG H!P2019SUMMER-livepic09.JPG|BEYOOOOONDS H!P2019SUMMER-livepic10.JPG|Juice=Juice Notes # On the first day of the tour (July 13), Morning Musume '19 member Nonaka Miki could only sing while sitting and wearing sunglasses due to her catching pink eye in both eyes.Nonaka Miki. "なおします/初日/夏幕開け@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2019-07-13.Nonaka Miki. "復活/元気です@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2019-07-14. # The new members (Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei of Morning Musume '19; Hashisako Rin of ANGERME; and Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai of Juice=Juice) only participated in the MCs up to August 17. From August 24 onward, they began performing with their respective groups.Ikuta Erina. "https://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-12511286012.htmlいなばっちょに。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 9ki Official Blog. 2019-08-24.Kamikokuryo Moe. "＼ りんちゃん！ ／ 上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-08-24.Takagi Sayuki. "野村とご飯行った。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-08-24. #*Okamura Homare was only able to perform on August 24 and 25 following an announcement on August 30 that she was diagnosed with a L4 lumbar facet joint injury and could only participate in the MCs for the remainder of the tour."モーニング娘。'19岡村ほまれに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-30. # From the start of the tour, it was announced that ANGERME and Country Girls member Funaki Musubu would be restricted to only dancing in the tour while she recovered from surgical removal of vocal cord nodules."アンジュルム/カントリー・ガールズ 船木結に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-10. She resumed singing on August 3."アンジュルム/カントリー・ガールズ 船木結 歌唱再開のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-02. References }} External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays